


Day Care Prophet

by smileybagel



Series: Their World [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Care AU. A birthday fic for Zimothy on tumblr. Charles works at a daycare with children that like mischief. They have their problems, but they know how to make it through. Now a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Care Prophet

"Sean no! Get down from there! You know you can't fly! Angel you too! Sean, what are you- OH MY GOD." Charles jumped into action, holding out his arms as the red-haired child took a swan dive off of the bookshelf. Angel followed the freckled one's lead, spreading her tiny arms and jumping with a excited shout.

"DEAR LORD!" The frantic day-care worker caught the squirming Sean and readied himself to catch the little girl. She landed in his arms safely as Sean was now laughing himself into a coma.

"I swear! The both of you would much rather be in the air than down with all the rest of us, wouldn't you?" The children in his arms looked up at him with shimmering eyes, excited at the prospect of _actually_ flying.

"Can we, Mr. Charlie? Can we?" Angel started bouncing up and down while Sean stared at the ceiling, probably visualizing the blue sky above them. Before Charles could answer the girl's question, a little boy with large, rectangular glasses gripped onto his legs, peering up the the taller person with tear-filled eyes. He sniffed once, twice, before the tears began to fall.

"Oh Hank..." Charles kneeled down, placing the other two on the floor. "Off you two go. And if I catch you climbing anything taller than yourselves, I'm telling your parents." Angel and Sean giggled and ran off, going towards Raven, Charles' little sister who was drawing at the kiddie table.

The man turned towards Hank, wiping away the salty tears that fell down his cheeks. "Hank, what's the matter? What happened? Was Alex teasing you again?"

Hank nodded, looking down at the ground and turning his feet inward, clutching the edge of his Beauty and the Beast shirt in his little hands. He mumbled something into his chest, more tears falling and creating damp spots on the shirt.

"What was that dear?" Charles placed a finger under Hank's chin, pushing his face up to see his eyes.

"Lex' was callin' me  _Bozo_ again, and Emma was joining in too! She kept callin' me a nerd and stuff cause' of my glasses. Mr. Xavier...I don't know what to do..." Hank was completely bawling by this point, his hands curled and pushing up his frames as he rubbed his eyes furiously. His face was red and blotchy and his crying was loud, causing Raven to stop what she was doing and to run over to Hank and Charles. She grabbed Hank's wrists, practically pushing her brother out of the way as she tended to the boy.

Raven yanked down his hands and watched as Hank looked at her through tears and his now-askew glasses. He was biting his lip in a poor attempt to keep quiet. He was hiccuping, his whole body shaking. Raven was red in the face, too, almost as if she was about to cry.

"Stop it Hank! You're not a nerd! You're just really, really, really smart like Charles and you help me with my homework! And I really like your feet and I like clowns too so no matter what, if you're Bozo then you're  _my_ Bozo, okay? Lexy and Emma are just jealous cause' they'll never be as cool as you! Or as smart, or pretty, or nice!" Hank sniffled some more and looked at Charles who was still kneeling beside them. He had a large smile on his face which quickly turned into a glare as he made his way over to Alex and Emma. Hank looked back to Raven and hiccuped, throwing his arms around her neck, not noticing the death glare she threw at the two kids who caused all of this.

Alex and Emma were laughing to themselves, even giving the other a high-five as they watched Hank cry into Raven's neck. Charles stood behind them, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor and crossing his arms, waiting for one of them to notice him. 

Emma was the first to do so, muttering a quiet "Uh oh" as Alex began to reach for his hulla-hoop. He froze before his hand could grasp the red ring of plastic, slowing turning around to face Charles.

"Oh...uh hey Mr. X...what's up?" Emma placed her hands behind her back and had the decency to look ashamed while Alex just smiled nervously.

"I believe you know  _what's up,_ Alex Summers. What did I say about teasing Hank?" Charles towered over them, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"We were just kidding! Boz...uh Hank knows that!"

Charles looked at the two below him. Emma was looking away, a slightly guilty look crossing her features as she played with the hem of her snow-white dress. Alex was glaring at him, hands balled up at his sides. Xavier just kept on, arms still crossed.

"Whether or not Hank knows that is not the point. Even if something was told in jest, it can still hurt." Charles kneeled down at this point, placing his hand on Alex's head and ruffling his hair. Emma looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The day-care employee sighed.

"You both should go apologize to him. Be wary of Raven though." They nodded after a few seconds of silence, looking at each other before making their way over to Hank who was being offered cookies by Raven.

"Honey! I'm home!" The door to the playroom was slammed open, making way for Logan, the day-care's owner and Alex's foster dad, and Erik, Charles' long-term boyfriend. They were carrying groceries which were deposited onto the ground when Logan got to his knees to grab hold of Sean and Angel.

"Logan! Logan! Pick us up!" They clinged to his biceps, waiting for him to follow their command.

"You guys sure?" Logan asked them before lifting himself up slightly.

"Yeah yeah! C'mon Logan!"

"Alright, you asked for it, bubs! You both get VIP tickets to the gun show! HUH!" Logan shot up with the kids, arms flexed and muscles bulging out of his plaid button-up. Sean and Angel laughed hysterically, swinging around as Logan moved further into the room and spun on his heels. Erik side-stepped the human swing and picked up the forgotten groceries, planting a chaste kiss on Charles' lips as he walked in the next room, the kitchen. When he reemerged, he found Raven and Hanks clinging to Charles' legs, waiting for Logan to finish with Sean and Angel before they too pounced on the man.

Erik smiled softly, walking up behind Charles and wrapping his arms around the man's waist. He pressed his lips to Charles' neck, murmuring words of love as he kissed the flesh. Blood rushed to Charles' face as he placed his hands over Erik's, raising his head and kissing Erik on the cheek.

"How have these little demons been, love?"

"Absolutely terrible. They threatened to steal the cookie jar if I didn't let them watch  _The Goonies."_

Erik laughed and the sound sent shivers down his partner's spine. "Is that all?"

"Of course not. Sean and his partner in crime decided to scale the bookshelf this time, it's anyone's guess how they managed it, and tried to fly for the umpteenth time."

"But their noble knight Sir Charles saved them, right?" Erik tighten his arms and swayed his hips, taking Charles with him as they danced to a unheard tune.

"Oh, yes. This knight in shining armor could not let his little prince and princess be in danger. As for the other princes and princesses though..."

Erik's face darkened and he spun Charles around, holding him chest to chest as he looked into his eyes.

"What happened this time?"

Charles sighed and looked at Hank who was currently being hoisted up by Logan. He shifted his gaze to Emma who was sitting on the side lines and then to Alex. The boy was sitting crossed-legged on the floor, his hulla-hoop encircling him with a sour expression on his face.

"Alex and Emma were teasing Hank about his feet and glasses again." Charles sighed and broke away from Erik's embrace, moving to the kiddie table to clean up Raven's crayons and papers.

He picked up one drawing and inspected it. She had drawn of picture of them. Logan had scary spikes coming from his arms, Erik had metal all around him and a gawdy purple helmet, Angel was in the air with poorly drawn dragonfly wings while Sean looked like a flying squirrel. Alex still had his hulla-hoop, though it was glowing dangerously. Hank was unidentifiable if not for the names she had written above each drawing. He was tall and covered from head to toe in blur fur. She herself was covered with blue scales and red, slicked back hair. Emma was herself, aside from clothes more lavish than the ones she wore on a daily basis. He was standing next to Raven, the girl standing between him and Erik. He had two fingers pressed to his temple and blue, wavy lines floated from his head. They were all smiling, even Erik and Logan who both seemed to scowl most of the time.

He put the crayons away and kept the coloring with him, walking back over to Erik.

"I should have known. I think Alex just has a thing for him." Erik glanced at the paper in Charles' hand but said nothing of it.

"A thing? They're children, Erik. I highly doubt this will turn into desire in their later years."

"You never know. Still, should I have Logan talk with him? I'll tell Shaw he needs to speak with Emma as well." Erik put his hand on the small of Charles' back and began rubbing circles into the fabric, effectively relaxing him.

"Please, would you?"

"Anything for you." Erik kissed Charles on the lips fully, enjoying the almost-silent groan the Charles let escape. He moved away and walked towards Logan, telling Hank to go play with the high-flyers.

Charles took this chance to talk to Raven who had pull out her Beast doll and was playing with it. He crouched down to her level and pulled the picture out from behind his back. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Raven dear, what is this?"

Raven looked at the picture and a bright smile lit up he face.

"That's us!"

"Not exactly. Why do we seem to have...powers? I know for a fact, one hundred percent truth, that you and Hank are _not_ blue and that Angel does _not_ have wings." Raven just gave him a look. She scrunched up her face and took the picture from his hands.

"It's called _imagination_ , Charles. _Gosh._ And this was in a dream, we were all like this, cept' _older_ and stuff. There were other people too. There was a red guy with a tail and a guy who could create _lotsa_ wind. He had pretty hair. Then this guy, _Darren_ or something was there too. He disappeared after a while though."

Charles looked her over. She was being completely serious. He sighed and laughed, ruffling her blonde hair and kissing her on her forehead.

"Alright, if you say so."

\---

The next day, a newcomer came in with his son, a boy named Armando who preferred to be called Darwin. Raven took to him immediately.

The day after that, a foreigner dropped off his dark-haired son Azazel. Emma clung to him like a monkey.

The day after that a young Spanish mother dropped off her boy, Janos. Alex seemed to like him.

Raven was henceforth seen a mini-prophet by Charles, who now took every bit of advice she gave him very seriously.


End file.
